


Duty or Desire

by CosmicCurator



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Canon Compliant, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slight Canon Divergence, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-12 05:32:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12952368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicCurator/pseuds/CosmicCurator
Summary: Ignis is the royal advisor to the Prince of Lucis, Noctis Lucis Caelum. He takeshis duties seriously. THey include looking after Noctis, cooking for him, advising him of royal affairs.....and suppressing the desire he has to be with his Dear Noctis. Especially now that Noctis is to be betrothed to Lunafreya Nox Fleuret.





	1. The Night Before

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a month, a mostly canon compliant IgNoct fic. With all the angst, fluff, and feels that goes with it. And some added smut cuz why the fuck not. I'll update tags and warnings as I go along.

Three men stood around the foyer waiting for their prince. Gladio leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. Prompto was a few feet away. He was swaying side to side slightly and bobbing his head while he looked around. He seemed nervous. In between them was Ignis, who just stood up straight. He checked his watch. They had been waiting for twenty minutes. ‘ _Well he does like to keep us waiting._ ’ He sighed softly.

As if on cue, the door swung open. Gladio straightened up. “Ugh, it’s about ti--Dad?” 

Clarus walked out. “Good evening. Gladio. Ignis. Prompto.” He nodded to each of them wit a smile.

“Evening, Clarus.” Ignis nodded back. Gladio raised his hand to acknowledge his father.

“H-hey….uh” Prompto coughed.” Umm hello….Mister…..or uh….Master Amicitia.” Prompto bowed nervously. Gladio snorted. Ignis covered his mouth to stifle a laugh.

Clarus chuckled “Please, Prompto. Clarus is fine.”

Prompto straightened up and scratched the back of his neck with a blush. “Y-yes of course. Clarus...ummm. Where's Noct?” He started looking around Clarus to the open doorway behind him.

“The Prince is not coming.” Clarus announced

“”What!?”” The other three exclaimed.

Clarus held up a hand to quiet them. “Not to worry. The Prince is with His Highness on a calming walk around the garden to help with some pre-marriage jitters.”

“Heh.” Gladio scoffed. “Leave it to The Princess to keep us waiting, and leave without a word.”

“Gladiolus Amicitia!” Clarus said in a stern voice. Gladio instantly froze up. “The Prince shall soon be King and as his Shield, it is your job to not only protect him, but also support and respect him!”

“Y-yes fa….sir!” Gladio nodded sheepishly.

“Very well.” he turned back to look at all three of them. “As I said The Prince is on a walk with His Highness and will not be coming down tonight.” He repeated. “But I assure you, he will be ready for you when you arrive in the morning.You may leave now.”

“Got it!””Okay.” Gladio and Prompto answered.

Clarus started to turn around and walk away, then stopped “Ah Ignis. I do have to speak with you!” He turned back to face Ignis. Gladio and Prompto stopped and also turned to face him.

“Me, sir?” Ignis asked, feeling all three sets of eyes on him.

“Yes. I just want to hammer out some logistics of the trip. I hope you don't mind.” Clarus answered.

“Ah. Yes of course.” Ignis replied. He couldn't help but feel a wave of relief wash over him. Clarus only wanted to talk about the trip. He turned to Gladio and Prompto. “See you two in the morning.”

“See ya, Ig.” “Bye Iggy!” They left.

Ignis turned back to Clarus and gestured to the doorway “After you, Clarus.” Clarus nodded and turned on his heel and led Ignis to his office. Once inside he took a seat in his chair and gestured to a chair across from him for Ignis to sit. “Is there anything specifically you want to go over? Or should I just go over the whole schedule again?” Ignis asked after taking a seat.

“Hm? Oh yes that. The schedule and everything is fine. That was a lie to get you here without the other two.” Clarus answered bluntly.

“Wha…” Ignis furrowed his brow. “Why? What do you need me, specifically, for?”

“The Prince is missing.” Again Clarus answered bluntly.

“WHAT!?” Ignis jumped up from his seat.

“Shh. Sit back down.” Clarus said calmly and quietly. Ignis did not want to sit back down. He wanted to run back out through the main foyer and get Gladio and Prompto so they could look for Noctis. But he took a seat at Clarus’ command. “I did not want to involve Gladio and Prompto. Very few people in the castle know. His Highness, Drautos, the handful of Crownsguard that watch the gates, myself… And now you.”

Ignis looked down and slowly shook his head side to side. He was gripping his knees hard. “Why me?” He asked without looking up.

“First I must tell you, he definitely left of his own accord. And he can't have gotten too far. None of the guards saw him near the gates. And there was no evidence of him warping anywhere. So wherever he went, he went on foot and undetected by the guards.”

“I see.” Ignis relaxed a bit.

“As for you… I figured, and His Highness agreed, that if anyone knew where The Prince would have gone off to, undetected, it would be you.”

“I'm still not sure what you...ah!” Ignis gasped softly when he looked up to Clarus, who gave him a knowing look.

“Yes.” Clarus smiled. He stood up and walked toward the window a few feet away and started looking out. “It is no secret to His Highness or myself that you are the closest one to The Prince.”

“Y-yes...but--”

“It is also no secret…” Clarus interrupted. “That The Prince holds a great deal of adoration for you. More than his own father….or even Lunafreya, his soon to be betrothed.” Clarus glanced at Ignis, who was back to looking at the floor. “Adoration that I suspect is.... reciprocated.”

Ignis jumped up again “I assure you I have not been carrying on an inappropriate relationship with Noct….The Prince!”

“Inappropriate is a bit harsh.” Was all Clarus said in response. Ignis was a bit taken aback. Clarus continued before Ignis could speak again “We just think that, considering your history, you may know some place that we haven’t considered looking. Possibly someplace special and secret.”

Ignis furrowed his brow and thought for a moment. He gasped and looked up to Clarus “Ah….I may have an idea…”

Clarus smiled and walked toward Ignis. “Good then. I suggest you head to him soon, before it gets dark.”

“I will be on my way.” Ignis nodded to Clarus.

“One moment.” Clarus placed a hand on Ignis’ shoulder. “Speaking as myself, and not for His Highness as His Shield, if there is anything you wish to tell The Prince, do so now.’ He advised.

Ignis breathed out hard and walked off. He stopped at the door with his hand on the frame, “It has never been a problem wishing, Clarus.” He turned to face him. “The problem is bringing myself to say it.”


	2. Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis goes to find Noctis in the one place they shared only with each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we begin. How bout that Episode Ignis? Great huh? Wont be spoiling things.

Ignis moved through the secret passage. Noctis found it years earlier when they were coming home from the park late. Ignis smiled to himself at the memory. How long ago was It? 6 years? No 7. A much simpler time….

 

Ignis reached the end and walked out into a heavily wooded area. “The Forest” as it was called. Really it was a large, public park next to the castle. Ignis closed the door behind him. He walked forward until the trees started to thin out. He looked around until he spotted the hill on the far end of The Forest. ‘ _Undetected._ _Secret. Special.’_ Clarus’ repeated in Ignis’ head. If Noctis was hiding out anywhere, it would be there. He ran towards the hill, slowing down as he got closer, and the trees started getting denser. He finally reached the hill and started the arduous task of climbing it. He almost forgot how steep it was ‘ _Some people don’t have the ability to warp, Noct!’_ He thought. It was a hard task, but as he neared the top, he remembered how it was worth it. He was welcomed with a breathtaking view of the setting sun, the entire park, and of course Noctis. He was partially obscured by some trees, but Ignis could tell it was him. It looked like he was sitting at the edge with his legs dangling off the edge of the hill’s cliff side. 

 

“Dad?” Noctis called out softly.

 

“Not quite, Highness.” Ignis answered, walking up to Noctis. 

 

“Ig...nis…” There was a slight crack in The Prince’s voice. Ignis heard it immediately. “So did you bring them here to take me back?”

 

“No.” Ignis answered. He stopped about five feet behind Noctis. “They said it might be best if I came alone. That I….would know where to find you….”

 

“Heh...So they know, huh?” Noctis didn't move.

 

“It would seem so…” Ignis shifted uneasily on his feet. “Highness… I-”

 

“No.” Noctis interrupted.

 

Ignis was taken aback “Pardon?”

 

“I'm not going.” Noctis answered. Even so, he slowly stood up.

 

“I know how you must be feeling,” Ignis started walking towards Noctis. “But I assure you--”

 

“No!” Noctis turned on his heel and faced Ignis “Fuck that!”

 

“Highness!?” Ignis was stunned.

 

“I DON'T! LOVE HER!” Noctis exclaimed, he took a step toward Ignis. Ignis gulped and closed his eyes. He wanted to step back, but was frozen in the spot. It got really quiet. All Ignis could hear was Noctis’ labored breathing. After Ignis heard a sharp inhale, he slowly opened his eyes. Noctis….was crying. “I...I d-don’t love her….” Noctis repeated between quiet sobs. “I don’t love any of them…”

 

“Th-them?” Ignis asked.

 

“I never loved them.” Noctis continued, as if not hearing Ignis’ question. “They….they were just ...just distractions….”

 

“Oh” Ignis replied. Noctis meant “the others”. The numerous, and often short lived, flings and relationships Noctis had over the past 2 years, exclusively with other men. Unfortunately, the tabloids would have a field day whenever Noctis was spotted with someone new, who was not part of the Royal Retinue. Ignis only ever heard about them from the tabloids. He would never ask, and Noctis would never tell him. Except when it came to Gladio and Prompto. Noctis seem to continue an “on again, off again” sexual relationship with those two even after their relationships fell through. Ignis never understood it, and frankly it hurt him deep down. Every single headline hurt. Walking in on Noctis with Gladio or Prompto on different occasions definitely hurt. But Ignis swallowed that pain and kept. Noctis seemed happy. And he knew Noctis would be happier with anyone else but him, his sworn advisor. Despite what he felt, Ignis was just another servant of the King. It could never happen. Of course that’s what he thought. But now he said they were…”Distractions? From what?” Ignis asked, knowing the answer.

 

Noctis rubbed his eyes and looked at Ignis. “You.” That was the answer Ignis expected, but it still caused his breath to hitch. “You...it’s always been you.” Noctis said softly. He looked away with a slight blush, his cheeks a slight pink. Ignis figured his cheeks were the same color. He could feel them heating up, and he felt his heart pounding out of his chest. “Iggy…” Before Ignis even realized it, his fingers were interlocked with Noctis’. 

 

“Highness…” Ignis whispered. 

 

“Look Iggy.” Noctis pulled Ignis over to a nearby tree. He raised both their hands and pressed them against it. “It’s still here.”

 

Ignis gasped softly “So it is.” It was a carving that read

 

  
Iggy

+

Nocti

He was surprised it survived this long. It had been seven years….

* * *

“Noooctiiii.” A young boy called after his friend, Prince Noctis. Or “Nocti” as he would call him. And in turn Nocti would call him Iggy. He was dressed in a black sweater vest over a light blue, long sleeve shirt. Both were tucked into khaki shorts with a black belt and black dress shoes. “You know we aren’t supposed to be on this hill! It’s off-limits because it’s dangerous!” He continued yelling up the hill. There was still no response. “Ugh, Godsdamnit!”He slowly trudged up the hill. “SOME PEOPLE DON’T HAVE THE ABILITY TO WARP!” He yelled again. This time he got a response. Some light echoed Giggling from further up. “When...I...get...you…” Iggy punctuated every word with a heavy breath as he continued up the hill. His legs started to hurt and he had some trouble getting his footing on the incline. And...what was that….sweat? Is he starting to sweat!? He hardly ever sweats. Nocti is going to get it this time! “Almost...there….” He pushed off of a tree to give him an extra boost forward and finally reached the top. He bent over with his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. He straightened up and started looking around “Alright now where are….you…” He stopped, facing off the edge of the hill to the sun, currently setting on the horizon. From here he could see the whole park, and no skyscrapers to obscure his view. He gasped. “Is this why you made me--”

 

“GOTCHA!” That familiar voice came from behind him. Iggy turned just in time to see Nocti jump down from a tree right on top of him. 

 

Iggy feel hard on the ground and hit his head “Owww. Damnit, Nocti. That hurt!” Iggy said through gritted teeth, trying to fight back tears. He started rubbing the back of his head.

 

“Awww sorry Iggy.” Nocti apologized with a sly grin, poking Iggy’s cheek.

 

Iggy slapped Nocti’s hand away “ ‘Sorry’ won’t cut it this time. You hurt me and made my clothes dirty. And more importantly, you could have hurt yourself!” Iggy pouted.

 

“Ugh you sound like my dad.” Nocti rolled his eyes, but continued smiling.

 

“I can’t help it. He made me promise to keep a watchful eye on you and make sure you don’t get into any trouble. Just so we could go out without all the guards.” Ignis explained.

 

“You worry too much.” Nocti teased, booping Iggy on the nose.

 

“And you don’t worry enough!” Iggy retorted. He moved to bite Nocti’s finger when it came back down to touch him, but Nocti pulled it back at the last second.

 

“What do I have to worry about? I have you to look after me. And I know you won't let anything happen to me cuz you love me so much.” Nocti smirked.

 

“Oh is that so?” Iggy asked.

 

“Yep!” Nocti nodded assuredly.

 

Iggy crossed his arms. “And are you willing to stake your life on that?” 

 

“Of course!” Nocti answered, sitting up on top of Iggy. “In fact I'll even bet  my right to the throne!”

 

Iggy raised his brow. Noctis crossed his arms and grinned. ‘ _ Now!’ _ Iggy quickly reached out and wrapped his arms around Nocti and pulled him close. Nocti squealed as Iggy rolled over so that he was on top of Nocti. “I guess you would win those bets.” He whispered. He kissed Nocti on the cheek.

 

“Ewww gross!” Nocti teased while giggling. He acted like he was trying to push Iggy away.

 

Iggy smirked at the playful pushing and backed off. He slowly stood up and held out a hand. “Need some help getting up?”

 

Nocti nodded and took Iggy’s hand. Iggy pulled as Nocti started standing up. Once Nocti was up, He leaned in and kissed Iggy on the cheek. “Thanks Iggy.” Iggy blushed and dusted off his clothes. “Come on! We’re gonna miss it!” Nocti announced. He grabbed Iggy’s hand and brought him to the top of the hill.

 

“Careful!” Iggy warned, looking down to the bottom of the cliff.

 

Nocti ignored him and just pointed ahead. “Look, Iggy” Nocti said softly. Iggy began to admire the view again. Luckily this time, there weren’t any pesky Princes about to jump from a tree on top of him. 

 

He suddenly felt Nocti tugging on his arm. He looked down and saw that Nocti was sitting down with his legs dangling off the edge. Iggy took his cue and carefully sat down next to him. “Beautiful.” He mused. Nocti laid his head on Iggy’s shoulder. Iggy laid his head on Nocti’s head. “It is starting to get dark.”

 

“Just a little longer til the sun sets. Please Iggy!” Nocti pleaded.

 

“If we arrive after dark, your father will be upset.” Iggy warned.

 

“Not if we take the fast way.” Nocti said.

 

“Fast way?”

 

“Yep. There’s a secret passage from here that only i know about and it’ll get us back home real fast!” 

 

Iggy thought for a moment. A secret passage no one else knows about could be dangerous….but he was getting quite comfortable with Nocti next to him. ‘ _ Oh well…’ _ Iggy wrapped his arms around Nocti. “Fine we’ll stay until the sun sets.” Nocti snuggled up against him as they watched the sun set.

 

“I love you, Iggy.”

“I love you too, Nocti.”

 

Before they left, Iggy brought them over to the closest tree. He pulled out a knife and carved his name into it. He gave the knife to Nocti who carved his name under Iggy’s. Iggy took the knife back and carved out a heart around their names.

* * *

“That was probably the best night of my life.” Noctis mused. “Well…..second best night.” He added.

 

“It was a beautiful night.” Ignis said. ‘ _ You’re even more beautiful right now!’ _ Ignis shook his head. He gently pulled his hand away. Noctis let go without any resistance. “But the following morning the King called us to a meeting with his most trusted advisors and staff. He announced I would become your full fledged advisor and servant of the Royal Line of Lucis.”

 

“And then... we were through....” Noctis stated softly. He stood there, still facing the tree with his palm still pressed against it. 

 

Ignis’ breath hitched slightly at Noctis’ words. He gently cleared his throat and spoke. “Noct…”

 

“It’s time to go home now. Isn't it?” Noctis asked wistfully.

 

Ignis turned away. “Preparations for our trip have already been completed.” He looked to the setting sun. “Perhaps….you can stay until the sun sets.”

 

Noctis nodded. He withdrew his hand from the tree and turned. He walked slowly back to the edge of the hill and sat back down. Ignis turned to walk away. “Iggy…” Noctis called out.

 

“Y-yes highness?” Ignis stopped without turning around. He knew what Noctis was going to ask.

 

Noctis pat the ground next to him. “Sit with me...Please.”

 

‘ _ Yes! Anything for you, my love! _ ’ Ignis froze on the spot. He was torn. He needed to leave with Noctis and return to the castle, but he wanted to stay and sit on that hill and watch the sunset again.

 

“It's okay if you don't want to.” Noctis spoke up.

 

“NO!” Ignis suddenly yelled, surprising even himself. “Ah… Apologies, High...nn...Noct.... I shall sit with you and take you back once the sun sets.”

 

“Okay.” Noctis said, not reacting to Ignis’ sudden outburst. Ignis sighed and walked over to sit on Noctis’ left. He kept some space between them. Not so close they might actually touch, yet not so far that Noctis would sense what Ignis was doing. 

 

Ignis kept his hands on his knees as he looked out over the park at the setting sun. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Noctis shifting. Now Noctis was leaning over on his left, with his hand on the grass between them. Ignis felt a slight twitch in his right wrist. ‘ _ Go ahead. Hold his hand. Do what Clarus said...Let him know how you feel. How you still feel…’  _ Ignis clasped both his hands together and held them between his legs.

 

“Something wrong Iggy?” Noctis asked.

 

“What? No. Nothi--”

 

“You're cold aren't you?” Noctis interrupted.

 

“Cold?” Ignis furrowed his brows. Where did that come from?....But now that Noctis mentioned it….It is rather chilly now. “W-well the sun is setting. So the temperature is bound to decrease.” He turned to Noctis and his green eyes met with Noctis’ blue. Wait….when did Noctis move so close?

 

Noctis chuckled and looked away. “I knew it.” Ignis was confused “You've been scooching closer to me for the past minute.”

 

“I what!?” Ignis was completely shocked. He was the one moving? Not Noctis?

 

“If you wanted to huddle with me for warmth you could have asked.” Noctis let out a laugh. 

 

Ignis’ cheeks burned in embarrassment. But Noctis was thoroughly amused. ‘ _ Well…. At least he's in a much better mood than when we started.’  _ Ignis adjusted his glasses and sighed. “Well I guess there is no point in hiding anything from you, Highness. I am cold. If it isn't too much trouble, could you perhaps--” before Ignis finished, Noctis leaned over and rested his head on his shoulder. Noctis then wrapped his arms around Ignis. “Th-thank you...Noctis.” Ignis blushed deeply. It didn't take long for him to feel that familiar warmth from Noctis all over.

 

“Not a problem, Specs.” Noctis said with a soft chuckle. The last light of the sun disappeared over the horizon. But the two did not move from that spot. “I love you Ignis.”

 

Ignis parted his lips. The words kept forming in the back of his throat. But much like the daemons behind The Wall, they could never cross his lips.

 

‘ _ I love you too, Noctis.’ _

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to try to put the "engraving" in an ascii code heart, but it didnt really work out :/

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it. I'm partway through chapter 2 now where it really gets into the IgNoctness!


End file.
